


Me And Your Ghost

by Red_Writer5



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writer5/pseuds/Red_Writer5
Summary: Sam and Olivia have known each other for over 10 years. They've gone to the same school, lived in the same town, and basically have the same brain. When an accident happens, Sam thinks that he will never see Olivia agin. That is, until she shows up in his room...after her own funeral.





	Me And Your Ghost

CHAPTER 1 / PROLOGUE 

If you're like me, you grew up with a relatively normal life. Not too much heartbreak, good grades, great parents, no girlfriend yet, but hey that's what best friends are for. Growing up in an accepting family, there really isn't anything to complain about. I haven't even lost a grandparent yet. But, for the sake of this story...I pray to God that you aren't like me.  
They say that the worst pain that a human can go through is child birth, or passing a kidney stone. Whoever said that, has probably never lost someone. Or maybe they have. Maybe they lost a parent, or a grandparent, but I can assure you, they have not lost a best friend.  
With your family, you can't pick and choose what family you're born into. But with a best friend, that is your choice. You choose who you spend your weekends with, who you call whenever something big happens, your immediate go to when you need to cry.  
For me...that person was Olivia. Olivia Davis. And before you ask, no, we weren't dating. Believe me, I tried; got shot down immediately. That was about 2 years ago, and if I'm being honest, I'm grateful for it. It made me realize that I didn't love her like that, I loved her as my best friend, my chosen family.  
Thirteen years. Me and her have been friends for thirteen years. Our parents have known each other for longer. Me and her have even gone to the same school all our lives. Whenever she didn't show up to school, I wanted to go home. It was just boring without her.  
The teachers even had to separate us to opposite ends of the room because we just kept talking. Even when we got moved, that didn't stop us. If we so much as made eye contact with each other across the room, we would both start laughing uncontrollably. She was there when I would have girl problems, and I was there for her when she would have guy(or girl) issues.  
We were inseparable, but that was before the accident...before everything become so...boring...

—————————————————————————————————————————

Accidents happen all the time. Since we live in America, they happen more often than not. Olivia was always a klutz. She would randomly trip on nothing and just fall down. One time she even fell down the flight of stairs at our school, but she got back up without a scratch. Everyone was just used to it. It's just how she was, how she functioned. It was especially happen whenever she would try to be funny, and somehow ended up in detention or sprawled out on the floor laughing at her own stupid jokes.  
That day, she was just the same. Same stupid jokes every morning, same hangout after school to study. But like I said before, we live in America. Us Americans, we live in fear. You see these things on movies or tv shows, but you would never think that something like this would actually happen to you or someone you love. But we live in an imperfect world, and in an imperfect world, there is pain.  
It was our junior year. About a little more than half way through the year. We had a routine. Almost every Wednesday after school we would go somewhere to either study, or goof off. Having a car really has it's benefits. Except this one day, our routine changed. Our plans changed. I didn't know how big the change was going to be.  
Usually we would get food after school and then go to the library or to a Starbucks to study. I had basketball practice that day, which was unusual in itself, as we just usually had Wednesday off. It was like a free day. The practice wasn't mandatory but everyone was going, so naturally I was going to.  
"You're the worst!" Yeah, Olivia wasn't too happy about it. I knew she would get over it eventually, so I brushed it off as nothing. She looked at me with a blank expression before she said "you don't love me."  
"Oh please, you know that's not true." I smiled at her while giving her puppy eyes. "Who's the one who gave you the answers in geometry huh? You would have failed that class without me." I teased her while packing up my backpack.  
"Bitch please, that was two years ago." I raised an eyebrow at her. Her face went from annoyed to pouty. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at me "geometry isn't even math."  
"uh huh." I started walking towards the hallway before looking back into the classroom. We were the only two left. She still had the same stupid look on her face. I rolled my eyes and walked back to her. "Ill tell you what." She looked back up at me, and crossed her arms. "We can do Wednesday and Friday next week. I'm off both of those days. so..." I wrapped my arm around the back of her neck "ill spend them both on your dumbass"  
She pinched my arm, and pauses before reacting to my offer. "Smartass" is all she says.  
"Gayass" I remarked. She chuckles before beginning to walk into the hallway with me.  
"jokes on you" she stated. "I'm only half gay." She references to her tucked in black shirt and rolled jeans.  
"yeah yeah whatever miss stereotype. Twice the options and still single." She smacks me on the back of my head. By now we were at our lockers, packing up to head home.  
"You can make fun of me all you want when you get a girlfriend."  
"well you know, I tried...once" I look at her. She knows I was talking about her. We made eye contact for a few seconds before busting out laughing. The thought of us being a couple at this point, was a big joke. It would be like dating your sister. And last time I checked, we didn't live in West Virginia.  
"Whatever," she says still laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm still going to go to Starbucks though."  
"You have an addiction." I say while closing my locker. We both started walking outside to our cars.  
"oh yeah?" She has that smug look on her face now. " I'm not the one ditching my best friend for a stupid basketball practice!" She was still yelling as I kept walking to my car.  
I yell back at her. "Sorry, I don't speak little bitch, you'll have to be louder!" She's still standing by her car as I get in mine. She flips me the bird. As a reply I make a heart with my hands. I roll my window down. "I love you!" She crosses her arms. "Your ass better say it back!" I point at her.  
Olivia just does what Olivia does. She rolls her eyes at me and turns toward her car. "I love you too Sam!"  
That was the last time I would see her alive...

—————————————————————————————————————————

I got home at around 8. The sun had almost completely gone down, so it was almost completely dark. I walked into my house and turned on the light to the kitchen so I could see. Usually my parents would say something. My dad would ask how many shots I took and if I was bending my knees, and my mom would ask if I was hungry.  
When I walked into the kitchen and they weren't there, I just assumed they were upstairs. My mom sometimes likes to go to sleep super early anyways. Maybe this time my dad did too. I didn't really think too much of it.  
I walked up the stairs about to call Olivia. We called pretty much every night so she could complain to me and I could be her therapist. I looked over at my parents room and the door was closed. I could see their light was on from the crack of the door, so I thought they were probably getting ready for bed. I heard their voices. "Hey I'm home!" I yelled through their door.  
There was a pause before I heard my dad's voice, almost like a soft yell "Hey" was the only word that came out of his mouth. They're probably just tired I thought. After all my dad just got started on a new job anyways. My mom was probably just asleep.  
I went to my room and sat down on my dead. I ran my hand through my sweaty, curly hair. I could feel the wet strands of my brown hair stick to my forehead. I called Olivia, but all I got was her voicemail. "That's weird" I whisper to myself. She usually always picks up her phone when I call. "She might not be home yet." I throw my phone onto my bead and head for the shower.  
I'm interrupted by a knock on my door. "Yeah?" Both my parents came in. They were walking a little slow, and were hesitant while entering my room.  
"Samuel..." My dad sat on my bed, and my mom did the same. My mom had tears in her eyes. Something was wrong.  
"What happened?" I asked, looking at my mom now. "Did something happen?" There was no response, my mom started to really cry now. "You guys are scaring me."  
"Sammy." My mom takes my hand and gives my dad a nod. "There was an accident."  
About a month ago my grandmother had fallen and broken a hip, I assumed she hurt herself again. "Was it grandma again?" I looked at my dad. "Is she ok?"  
My mother started to cry even more now. My dad spoke up "No Sam." Grandma is fine."  
At this point I was started to get worried and confused. "Ok?" I look at both of my parent back and forth, trying to read their expressions. My mom was a sobbing mess, and my dads expression was just blank, like he was trying to remain strong for whatever had happened.  
I whisper "Tell me what's wrong." There was a pause. A silence for a solid minute. Both my parents were having a standoff of who should tell me what was going on. My dad pulls me fully onto the bed.  
"There was an accident." His voice was low, fighting back a sob. He looked me in my eyes and looked away, only for a second before regaining eye contact with me. He broke the silence with two words. Two words that tore me apart. Two words that changed who I was and who I would become. "It's Olivia..."  
My first instinct was to laugh. I even smiled. "What do you mean?" I was shaking now. I could feel my heart racing. What did he mean Olivia? "Is she ok?" I ask. I looked to my mom who couldn't look me in the eyes, she just sobbed. I looked back to my dad. I was waiting for him to say he was joking. "Dad..."  
"She's dead Sam." I didn't react. He spoke up again. "There was a car..." he looked me in the eyes again. "She's dead"  
My mouth was hanging open. I almost smiled again. "No" was all I said. "No she's not." My dad started to speak again.  
"Sam-" I cut him off."  
"No!" I was yelling now. My whole body was shaking. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I fell off the bed, but I was completely numb. "NO!" I screamed and screamed until my throat burned. My parents got on the floor with me, crying.  
"I'm so sorry Sammy." My mom said to me while wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry."  
I felt like throwing up, but nothing was coming out. I needed to scream, but I couldn't, I needed to say some thing, but I couldn't. No one tells you what to do, or how to react. There is no book on how to deal. You eat through it, and you move on. That's always how it was supposed to go. I needed to leave. I needed to get out of that room. I needed to just disappear.  
I pulled away from my crying parents and ran down the stairs. I stumbled through the kitchen until I reached the door. Withour hesitation,I yanked the door open and ran outside. As soon as my feet felt the cold, wet ground, I collapsed. The rain had just stopped. My hands were digging into the dirt. I felt powerless. My brain kept spiraling and spiraling. How? Why her? What did she ever do wrong? Why did this happen to her?  
All I could do was sit there. I cried. I started to sob. I screamed until my throat couldn't handle it anymore. I yelled at the sky until my lungs ran out of air. My parents must have heard me, as I felt their eyes on me, just watching me from the doorway. There was nothing they could do or say that could possibly make this pain go away.  
I could feel myself slipping as my head went light. I hit the dirt and didn't get up, hoping to wake up from this nightmare, that was truly the worst pain a human could feel.


End file.
